


Not His Time!

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: 'Death is standing on a street corner holding up a "Free Hugs" sign. You suddenly see a little girl walk right up to him and wrap her arms around him...' This oneshot is based on the prompt posted by a member of the Writing Prompts Group.
Kudos: 7





	Not His Time!

**Author's Note:**

> AN- This oneshot is based on the prompt posted by a member of the Writing Prompts Group.
> 
> 'Death is standing on a street corner holding up a "Free Hugs" sign. You suddenly see a little girl walk right up to him and wrap her arms around him...'
> 
> I used the prompt in another fandom and decided to try it here as well.
> 
> XXXXX

Sliding in the thick, burgundy puddle staining the ground, ignoring the bullets that ricocheted off the road around his feet, Steve grabbed Danny under the arms and use the momentum of his slide to get both of them to the meagre safety that the small garden wall offered. Dropping heavily to his knees, ignoring the sounds of gunfire, and shouting that echoed down the street, Steve carefully palpated the side of his friend's neck, giving a silent prayer of thanks as he felt a weak pulse drum under his fingertips. Gently rolling Danny onto his back, he whispered soft reassurances as he tore the blood-soaked shirt exposing the jagged bullet wound beneath. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the damage caused by the bullet. He reached into his coat pocket, momentarily ducking as several more bullets whizzed over his head, before withdrawing his handkerchief and pressing it firmly on the wound. He could feel the warm blood as it soaked through the thin material and began to seep between his fingers.

"I got him!"

The excited announcement crackled through the handi-talkie he had dropped to the ground in his haste to reach his wounded friend as the gunfire fell silent, replaced by shouts and running feet, intermingled with the cries and moans of the wounded, and dying, who had been caught up in the sniper's deadly net.

Reaching for the handi-talkie, Steve bought it up to his lips, his finger freezing in surprise and shock as the world around him faded away and he found himself staring at a dark cloaked figure who was standing just yards away from him on the street corner.

He shook his head in disbelief as he recognized the figure he was staring at. It was Death! And Death was holding up a sign that simply read "Free Hugs". His disbelief turned to abject horror and he found himself unable to move or even yell a warning as he watched a small girl walk right up to Death and wrap her arms around him. He couldn't turn his eyes away as he saw Death's bony hand lightly caress the back of the child's head as Death whispered something to her before embracing her in a loving hug.

Steve felt his heart freeze as Death then turned in their direction.

Looking down at McGarrett, Death saw the fear in the lead detective's eyes before he glanced at Danny and then looked back at Steve. "Don't worry, I am not here for him today. It's not his time yet!" He announced softly, gently drawing the small girl closer as he lovingly wrapped his cloak protectively around her before they both faded away, leaving Steve staring at the empty space where Death had been standing.

"Steve!"

He looked up startled as he heard Chin's anxious shout and he looked up to see his Chinese and Hawaiian detectives running towards him.

"The sniper's pau, Boss, Charlie managed to get him!" Kono announced as they reached him.

"But not before he killed five people." Chin added softly. "And wounded six others."

"We saw da kaikaina get hit!" Kono added breathlessly as he dropped to his knees beside Steve and stared at his friend's pale face before his eyes travelled down to Steve's hand and the blood that was trickling between Steve's fingers as he pressed down on the wound in Danny's chest. "Dere's an ambulance on it's way. How is he?"

"He's going to be fine!" Steve answered as Death's words echoed in his head, _'I am not here for him today. It's not his time yet!'._ Pulling Danny up onto his lap, cradling the injured man in his arms, Steve glanced across at the now empty street corner, ignoring the worried looks traded between his two detectives as he allowed a small relieved smile to tug at his lips as he murmured softly, "It's not his time yet!"


End file.
